


For the Captain

by air09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air09/pseuds/air09
Summary: Summary: Luffy's time-travel fics are so common. What if, all Straw Hats except their captain went back in time? How different would everything be? One thing is for sure though, they will do anything to make sure their beloved captain keeps smiling and fulfills his dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Luffy's time-travel fics are so common. What if, all Straw Hats except their captain went back in time? How different would everything be? One thing is for sure though, they will do anything to make sure their beloved captain keeps smiling and fulfills his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece is amazing but I do not own it.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_You really are the son of the devil._ That claim he made the first time he met his captain have different meaning after the Paramount War revealed his captain's lineage to the whole world. He was shocked when Garp the Fist casually told them who his son is but didn't think it mattered to him.

 _If you stand in the way of achieving my dream, I'll have you pay in blood._ He thought back on that threat when he realized he had no way of winning against Kuma back in the Thriller Bark. How ironic, that he is so ready to give his life in place of his captain's. His dream seemed so irrelevant when he couldn't even protect his captain's. His captain who blackmailed him into becoming a pirate, the one who will do everything for his friends (and those who gave him food) and the one he will give his life for. Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain he will sail with.

* * *

_Nami, you are my nakama!_ A sob escaped her mouth, remembering the very moment she realized that she was finally free. Years of being forced to be a part of her most hated person and stealing from pirates made her untrusting of others. Until the boy with the straw hat literally fell from the sky, she was used to doing everything on her own. She will save her village; how naïve. But because of the strawhat-wearing captain, she gained nakamas she could fully trust.

Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain she will sail with.

* * *

Usopp, the village liar, always dreamed of following his father's footstep. He is a proud son of a pirate. A liar, and a dreamer. The arrival of his captain on his otherwise peaceful village was a shock. Pirates are coming came true and if he wants to be a brave warrior, then opportunity just came ashore. Only to realize later on that their arrival saved not only him but his whole village. His captain didn't think him useless, even when it was obvious how cowardly he was. He welcomed him on his crew and for that, Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain he will sail with.

* * *

Sanji decided that Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain he will sail with. He used to think that he will be inheriting Zeff's restaurant, living his life helping the old man on what he loves doing; cooking. But he also dreamed of finding the elusive All Blue, which makes him a laughingstock to anyone who hears. Such a foolish dream, just like his captain's dream. Naturally he rejected the offer first, which his captain also rejected. Now, he couldn't imagine not being in the crew, feeding his bottomless pit of a captain. All Blue will stay where is it, while he finds it, he will make sure his crew doesn't starve.

* * *

_You are my friend!_ Before the Going Merry, Tony Tony Chopper did not have a home. He thought he found a home with Dr. Hililuk but that didn't last long. He is a blue-nosed reindeer that can talk and transform. He is a monster and he accepted that and he was used to how people look at him except for Dortorine. He was lonely but he dreamed of finding the cure for all illness. He is a doctor-monster. When he saw how the strawhat pirate collapsed after carrying his two friends up in the castle, he thought it was so nice to have a friend like that pirate. The first time they saw him and they looked at him as food, which was scary. And then the strawhat pirate helped him save Dr. Hililuk flag. He is still wary when sometimes Sanji look at him like trying to think of dishes with reindeer meat but Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain he will sail with.

* * *

_He looks so young,_ Nico Robin mused fondly.

_I want to hear you say it, Robin!_

She closed her eyes, feeling hot tears well up.

_I want to live! Take me out to see with you!_

She smiled. That moment was the most treasured part of her life. Ever since Ohara, she thought she will live her whole life running, cheating and killing to survive. _Someday you will meet true nakamas_ , those last words Saul uttered seemed so surreal before she met the Straw Hats. Never will she regret her decision to dedicate her life for his captain and her dream of knowing the True History. Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain she will sail with.

* * *

_For someone who looks so scrawny, his strength certainly was SUPER!_ Franky the Cyborg wailed on his mind. On the outside, big fat waterfall of tears continuously fall down his face. He couldn't help it and he didn't bother denying his grief. No real man will fear crying real tears. And his captain more than deserved it. He deserved everything the world has to offer. The boy who looked at life as a big adventure and faced the world with his trademark grin.

He remembered the feeling of rage that coursed through him when he saw the Franky family beaten down and thinking that whoever did this was a monster and deserved the vengeance he planned on ducking out. Only to be proven wrong afTer seeing everything that happened in Enies Lobby. The Straw Hats shattered any preconceptions he had on pirates. His joining them might be painful - just remembering it makes him cry louder - but he will never regret it. He couldn't imagine any other captain on his Dream ship; The Thousand Sunny. Monkey D. Luffy is the only captain he will sail with.

* * *

_Do you poop?_ What a most inappropriate inquiry. Sometimes he really couldn't wonder about his captain's priorities.

Fifty years he spent alone made him greatly appreciative of the time he spent with the Straw Hats. The captain asked him to join the crew the very first time they meet him in the Florian Triangle. The young captain found him cool and wasn't creeped out by his presence. And to think that Laboon met the Straw Hats and made him stop hurting himself, he couldn't be grateful enough. Helping him regain his shadow and welcoming him to their crew, they gave hope in fulfilling his 50-year-old promise to Laboon.

The Revive Revive Fruit gave him a second chance. Monkey D. Luffy is the last captain he will sail with.

* * *

"Now, before everything else, let's talk about last minute details..."

* * *

**~To be continued~**

_Please Review! Your thoughts on everything is welcome, people!_

_'Till next time._

-empressai09


	2. Chapter 1: The Art Of Meddling in Time (Screwing the timeline, basically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece is amazing but I do not own it.

 

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Art Of Meddling in Time (Screwing the timeline, basically)_ **

* * *

**The Great Age of Pirates**

* * *

**On a dark, foggy part of Grand Line...**

* * *

 

A tall figure is currently busy setting up a stand-up mirror he liberated from a passing ship.

The visage of the skeleton seemed to smile, looking at his reflection in the mirror, even though he's all bones. And proceeded to stripped his clothes.

He turned around to see his back. For one moment, he was afraid to see nothing but his spinal cord. That everything really was one big dream of adventure...

Any doubts he had vanished when he caught sight of the Strawhat's Jolly Roger.

And various notes.

_**~Flashback~** _

* * *

 

 _Everyone was nervous at their next 'adventure' but also determined. They will stop at nothing,_ for their captain...

_"Brook"_

_Soul King Brook wanted nothing more than to see his young captain smile his trademark smile._

_"Brook"_

_Hear his unique laugh.._

_"Brook"_

_Ask him for another song..._

_"BROOK!"_

_The Strawhat musician startled lightly and looked up. Only to see everyone looking at him with concern._

_"Yohoho.." He laughed nervously. "Sorry everyone, I was a bit distracted. Yohoho!"_

_Awkward silence._

_"Will you be okay, Brook?" Suprisingly, it came from the usually reticent First Mate._

_"Yohoho... I'm just excited! No need to worry about me!"_

_They don't need to know how scared he really is._

_He will most likely wake up on the Rumbar Pirate's ship. In the Florian Triangle, alone and uncertain..._

_But this is for his beloved young captain._

_He will brave his fears._

_For the Captain._

_"Strip." Zoro ordered, while gesturing Usopp for something._

_"W-what?"_

Uncapping a marker (apparently provided by Usopp), Zoro impatiently gestured for him to proceed to the stripping.

Orders are orders.

_Standing naked in front of his crewmates, Brook looked at the marker in Zoro's hands in bemusement._

_Zoro nodded decidedly, "Let's do this."_

_"E-eh?!"_

_And his beloved crewmates proceeded to draw on his poor bones._

_"Yohoho... What is this..?"_

_Chopper was giggling. "No peeking!"_

_Robin smiled at Brook fondly, "This is to remind you."_

_"Eh? Remind me?"_

_"Brook-bro, we'll SUUPER find you as soon as possible. But in the meantime, this should be enough to remind you about us."_

_Brook stiffened at that._ They mean..?

_"Um! You can't draw on your back, right? That means someone drew on you!" Chopper excitedly put in._

_"Everyone..." And Brook can't do anything but wail at their sweetness._

* * *

**_~Flashback Ends~_ **

"Yohoho, I miss everyone.."

_Pulling his clothes back on, Brook looked around the Rumbar Pirates' old ship._

"I _should be going, then."_

* * *

**Baterilla, West Blue**

* * *

Portgas D. Rouge smiled serenely at the flowers, remembering how her fool of a lover told her that she looked pretty with flowers tucked behind her ear.

She smacked him hard for that.

Like she's ugly without anything to decorate her-! She should have gouged his eyes out and shoved it down his throat-

Rouge exhaled.

1...

2...

3...

That grinning man infuriated her like always.

Even when he was not here.

Rouge looked around her.

Baterilla.

This got to be the place. Where she can fully hide from marines.

Rouge doesn't know if she can go further.

But there is no way she'll allow those damned marines touch her baby.

Humming slightly, Rouge wondered what to eat for dinner. She knows that being pregnant means eating healthy all the time but...

_Meat.._

She shook her head and wiped the slight drool at the thought of meat. Her appetite these days...

Right. She should go cook some of that leaves...

"Would you be so kind to show me your panties, my lady?"

A tick appeared on the freckled woman's forehead.

_The nerve._

Putting her hands protectively on her baby bump, Rouge turn to look at the audacious man.

She blinked at the tall suit-wearing skeleton that disturbed her. _Huh._

 _"_ Yohoho, what a beauty."

The pervert definitely deserved the uppercut she gave him.

"Yohoho..." The skeleton laughed. "How harsh!"

* * *

**Ohara**

* * *

**_TIME:_** A month before the Buster Call-Ohara Incident

* * *

Nico Robin opened her eyes, smiling when she recognized her childhood bedroom. She let out a laugh. They actually did it. She took hold of a mirror on her bedside table and marveled on the young face that stared back at her. A smile graced her lips. She lifted her hand and a the smile became a grin when she spotted the Jolly Roger on the back of her right hand.

I am a Straw Hat pirate.

With a bounce on her steps, the archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates ready for the day.

If she close her eyes, memories of the future she came from came to the forefront of her mind. The adventures, all the fun she had with the Straw Hat crew, they will do it again but at the same time, differently. She ran to where she knew her friend Saul at this time of the morning. She ran faster when she heard Saul's unique laugh.

The former Vice Admiral Jaguar D. Saul have been making his raft so he can go home for some time now. For Robin, the giant is truly a heaven-sent. Because of him, the mother she thought that died, along with her fellow archaeologists on that excursion to find the truth about the Void Century, was able to escape the marines and go home to Ohara. Right now though, Saul can be seen taking a break and talking to Professor Clover, with the unfinished raft in the background. The sight of the raft made Robin giggled a little. There are times that Saul reminds her of his not-yet-born captain.

The unfinished raft looks like it may be unfinished forever. Saul is no Franky, or a capable carpenter at the very least. If he is going to insist on making his own ride, he will probably either be staying on Ohara forever or sink.

The thought of Franky made her apprehensive all of a sudden. She figured after the last letter she received that her crew mate should be at Ohara by now.

She wonders, _where in the world are you, Franky?_

* * *

A blue-haired teen suddenly had the urge to sneeze. But he is a man who endured far worse and he wouldn't lose to a mere sneezing fit. So carefully scratched his nose.

He looked down at the cola he's been drinking, his hands tightening a bit remembering his problem. Robin is his nakama and therefore his priority. Now what to do to the other citizens of Ohara?

Obviously they would attempt to save all of them. Then what?

The how is also still shaky. Right now, both him and the archaeologist are technically kids. Adults won't listen to them if they tell them to evacuate or else they will all die. Another option is pulling a 'Usopp' and ran around the island screaming "Pirates are coming".

**_~Flashback~_ **

* * *

 

 _"If by some luck we arrive in specific time we would_ SUPER _want to change, should we risk it?" Franky asked._

_Zoro stared at him for a moment before replying, "Knowing you, this 'time' you're talking about is way before Luffy's birth. The same for you, Robin, right?"_

_Robin nodded. She remembered vividly the tragedy that befallen on Ohara._

_One green eyebrow twitched and Zoro sighed. "This second chance is all about risks. I can't tell you not to change things because, admit it, it's us. Not one plan went smoothly for this crew." The Straw Hat First Mate looked at each of his crew mates. "The captain is the priority. As long as you could be sure that whatever you changed will not affect Luffy's existence, do what you want. Besides, I don't think I can wait for Luffy to turn 17 anyway."_

* * *

**_~Flashback Ends~_ **

Franky looked at his hands, remembering the changes he already did. He thought fondly of his Master, who is probably drinking with 'Monster Granny'.

Now what to do about Ohara?

Obviously, he'll take Robin. But how about the other survivors?

"Olvia said that her daughter is one of the few that can read Poneglyphs."

That statement, he suddenly overheard, gave him an inspiration. The 'Straw Hat Luck', as they termed it, is to the rescue.

In the next table, three figures sat and the two of them he recognized; Monkey D. Dragon, without the tribal tattoo he expected and the most noticeable is the purple-head young male(?), Emperio Ivankov. The other figure had his back on Franky so he couldn't see his face.

But the was enough for him.

"You're talking about Robin," the cyborg teen 'beamed' at the older men.

They visibly tensed for a moment before noting his friendly expression. Then Franky frowned, a suspicious expression taking place in the teen's face. "Or not. But she said Olvia's her mother's name and you mentioned Poneglyphs. If so, why are you talking about her? She's SUPER eight!"

Ivankov plasted a reassuring smile on his face and replied, "Ve do not mean any harm, Blueboy. Ve're a friend of her mothers."

"Oh!" Franky grinned at them. "That's _SUPER_ good, I'm worried about her."

"Why is that?"

Franky looked at them for a moment. "My master told me that reading Poneglyphs is illegal and that Ohara might be crossing a line..? I don't really understand it though. But there were marines harassing my Master because of the blueprints...!" Franky suddenly covered his mouth.

The two older men pinned him with twin curious looks. Then the previously unseen face of their other companion tilted his head to look at Franky. And he felt his heart drop when he recognize the man.

_Oh._

Bartholomeo Kuma.

 _I could work with that._ His mind already running with the possibilities, and he could already see a plan forming. _SUPER lucky._

"Blueprints...?" Dragon impatiently prodded for him to continue.

"I'm not to say." Franky 'stubbornly' replied. "But because of Robin being able to read those writings, I know that she's in danger. I'm planning to take her with me. The marines wouldn't know where to look for her if she's with me." Then the teen suddenly had nervous realization. "You're not marines, right...?"

Ivankov shook his head immediately. "Do not worry, Blueboy. We're far from marines."

"Oh. That's good." Franky was all smiles again. His face is beginning to hurt with all this acting.

"So you just decided to take her from her home? Because you're worried?" Dragon asked, a 'you stupid boy' look on his face.

"You don't understand! It's not just that!"

"Why then?"

Franky bit his lip, looking at them nervously. To add effect to the 'suspicious look' he's going for, he looked around for anyone who might overheard. "You're Olvia-san's friend right? You care about her?"

Dragon only raised an eyebrow while Ivankov nodded sagely. "She's a great voman. Really smart, too."

Franky leaned forward, as if he's about to tell a secret. "The was government's ship in my home island that I snuck on. The government was there to arrest my Master because he built Oro Jackson. I tried to find anything that could help Tom-san but I found something else." This time, his voice became almost a whisper. "They're planning to attack those archaeologists on Ohara because, I dunno, they know something? Not sure but Robin's really smart and what if they kill everyone or-!" The teen bit his lip, looking terribly worried. "It's just, I have a bad feeling and I want Robin with me so I can protect her."

There is a noticeable frown on Dragon's face while Ivankov looked horrified. The okama turned to Dragon and hissed, "Ve need to do something!"

Dragon stared at him, his expression unreadable. "What exactly are you planning, boy? Just take the girl and run?"

The 'boy' inwardly bristled. "Yes! Or not...? I'll tell everyone to evacuate?" He asked uncertainly.

The three men looked at each other, a silent discussion that flies over Franky's head. Truthfully, if only he could get the three men on Ohara, surely their presence is enough to turn the tides, so to speak...

Dragon turned back to Franky. "How exactly do you plan to get there again?"

Franky inwardly grinned. The Straw Hat's Jolly Roger on his back, the only part of his body that will be unmodified for the years to come, seemed to pulsed warmly for a moment.

It really pays off to have the 'Straw Hat Luck'.

* * *

**_Later..._ **

* * *

"This is your ride? You seriously traveled the seas with this?" The okama asked Franky, looking worried at his safety.

Or sanity.

Franky is officially offended. "Hey! Don't knock it 'till you _SUPER_ try it!"

 _Everything he built is_ SUPER. How dare -!

"Lay off him, Iva-san," Kuma silently chided the okama.

Franky never did anything half-assed. For this person to question his work, why, Tom-san looked at him proudly when he saw it.

"Oi, you grumbling there forever or what?" Dragon prodded the seething teen.

Franky turned up his nose at them, "My ride can seat up to four persons. But considering with you lot, you're too big so we wouldn't fit in there." He glared at them, but also serious on what he said.

"Don't vorry, Blueboy. We have a ship," Ivankov placated, but looking relieved not to have to get on Franky's ride.

"So, you have a plan? I want to get Robin as soon as possible."

"We'll be there. But first, we need to prepare for accommodations," Dragon told him.

Franky eye twitched, but understanding what Dragon meant. "Whatever, old man."

 _I am_ SUUPER _coming, Robin-sis!_

* * *

* * *

**_~To be continued~_ **

_Please Review! Your thoughts on everything are welcome, people!_

_'Till next time._

-empressai09


End file.
